minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ork
"Ha ha. You're little toy ships are no match for Ork technology!" - An Ork pirate The Orks are an aggressive species found in various places across the galaxy. Physical Description Anatomy and Physiology Orks, also known as Greenskins, are a green-skinned race of humanoid, large, and rather muscular aliens. Their size often depends on their rank. For example, an average Ork soldier may be no taller than an average human, whereas a Warboss would sometimes be twice the size. The Ork species are actually split into various subspecies, one of the most notable being the Gretchin. Reproduction Orks have been identified as organic beings, but are also classified as fungus-based humanoids. They can reproduce using spores, which they release throughout their life and en masse upon death. The Gretchin and Squigs are the first subspecies to appear early during the infestation, with common Orks appearing later. It is not uncommon to see feral Orks spawning years or even decades after an Ork invasion. Language It is unknown as to why the Orks' language is so, but it seems to take a very sloppy form of English. Communication on a poor level could be possible between humans and Orks. History Notch-Herobrine War Encounters with the Orks go as far back as the Notch-Herobrine War. It is unknown when they were specifically encountered, but one officer claimed that he was attacked by orc-like savages somewhere on Melven-IV. As centuries passed, the Orks began to show themselves more frequently, attacking entire colonies and fortresses for mechanical scrap. The Orks swore no allegiance to any galactic power, and even turned their attention to Herobrine's forces. It has since been learned that Orks cannot be bargained with, save for weapons that they will undoubtedly turn against those who tried to bribe them. As the Ork population grew, they became more divided, warring against themselves as they did others. Soon, it was not uncommon to find entire planets divided by warfare. The Orks continue to war against the galaxy to this day. Society Orks are arranged in a savage and somewhat ramshackle society. Though they effectively outnumber every species in the galaxy, they are constantly fighting themselves. Their society is separated into various tribes, known as a WAAAGH!. Each WAAAGH! is composed of several Orks, ranging from hundreds of thousands to even millions. A Warboss leads every tribe, often seen wearing the most armor and using the most technology out of all Orks in the pack. Like the Unggoy, Gretchin are often mistreated by their superiors, are physically weak and cowardly, yet dangerous in large numbers. This has led many Union researchers to believe that the Gretchin are used by the Orks as cannon fodder. Technology The Orks' technology is ramshackle and somewhat sloppy. This has made many members of the Union laugh, calling the Orks' technology "junkyard tech". This is possibly due to the fact that Orks salvage whatever technology they can find after they invade. Gallery Ork attack.png|A mobile infantry platoon is attacked by a WAAAGH! Ork Warboss.jpg|Only Ork leaders would think of wearing vehicles as personal body armour Ork pirate.jpg|An Ork pirate Warboss GitStompa.png|Boss GitStompa Ork Mek Boss.jpg|A Mek Boss Category:Species Category:Union Canon